


Dangerous

by Dolimir



Series: Dangerous [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants out of his rut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.  
> 
> My thanks to Lola, as always, and for the might L's (you know who you are).This was written for the DCP cause I thought she could use a pick-me up. She, in turn, told me I had to share it. So blame her.

It was a small smoke-filled bar with a juke playing plaintive songs which seemed somehow out of place for the crowd attending this night. Several pool tables were in use and his eyes wandered over the players lining up their shots as he slowly sipped on his shot of whiskey. He didn't usually drink whiskey, but then again, he didn't usually come to seedy bars either. He was tired of his rut. Tired of studying. Tired of the library. So on an impulse, he stopped in on his way home. 

A tall muscular man caught his attention as he bent over the table to line up a shot. Blair took the opportunity to appreciate the way the man filled out his tight black Levis. Taking another sip of whiskey, he smiled to himself. Wouldn't his students be shocked? 

The pool balls clinked and Blair was surprised to see the green ball roll into the corner pocket. He shook his head in wonderment, knowing he'd never be able to make a shot like that himself. 

Without realizing he was staring, he continued to watch the man move around the table, sinking one shot after another. The stranger had a handsome face, he noted, one that rarely smiled, unless one looked into his eyes. His fingers twitched to play with the earring in the man's ear and he shoved one hand under his thigh to keep himself from doing anything which might draw attention. He liked hearing the tenored voice of the man and found himself almost mesmerized by the quiet authority. 

He grinned as the stranger made the final shot and was startled when he realized the stranger was grinning back at him. Cursing softly, he dropped his eyes and took a big swig of whiskey. He couldn't bring himself to look up again, afraid the stranger would still be looking at him, afraid he wouldn't be. 

After a few minutes, he heard the players say their farewells and leave. He watched the stranger as he left, and sighed. Always too shy. He cursed himself again. One day... maybe... but he shook his head again, knowing he would never have the courage. 

Leaving a few dollars on the table as a tip, he put his wallet back in his pocket and headed out the door. Time to go home and grade papers. Keys in hand, he left the bar and headed for the parking lot. 

"Nice evening," a voice said quietly from the shadows of the alley as he passed. 

Gasping, he spun, his heart beating frantically in his chest. As he focused on the man in front of him, he recognized the man from the bar. 

"Why yes, yes it is," he said, turning back toward his car. 

"I don't recognize you. Are you new to the neighborhood?" the stranger asked conversationally. 

"Yes. Well...no. It's on my way home and I've often thought I'd like to stop by and check it out." 

"It's nothing special." 

"No, but it's a nice change of pace." 

"So you just felt like being bad tonight?" 

"Pardon me?" he asked, startled. 

"You're tired of the same routine," the man said quietly as he took a step toward Blair, cutting him off from his car. Instinctively, Blair took a step back, finding himself in the alley. 

Blair cleared his throat. "I suppose." 

Taking a step closer, the stranger asked in a low husky voice, "Think you might ever come back?" 

Blair swallowed hard. "I don't know," he whispered, taking another step back, further into the shadows. "I hadn't really thought about it." 

The stranger took another step forward and put an arm on either side of Blair, cutting off his escape, while at the same time supporting himself against the brick wall. "There are some really nice features to this bar," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Blair shook his head, unable to concentrate on anything but the sensual lips in front of him. The need to touch the earring was overpowering and his hands, as if by their own volition, moved gently over the stranger's ear. "Such as?" he finally asked. 

"Such as they let bad boys come in and play," the stranger whispered hoarsely as his hips pressed slightly against Blair's, letting Blair feel his desire. 

A part of his mind screamed that he should be going home, but another part whispered that he didn't want to go anywhere at the moment. Blair shivered as he let his fingers stray from the stranger's ear and run lightly down his cheek, then slowly down the stranger's neck to his chest. The short haired man trembled and Blair found he liked having the power to make the bigger man react. 

In response, the stranger moved his hand slowly up Blair's chest, as if giving him an opportunity to change his mind if he wanted. Without consciously thinking, Blair arched his back off the wall and pressed his chest harder into the man's hands as he opened his mouth to receive the stranger's tongue. 

"Jim," the stranger whispered over Blair's lips. 

"Blair," he gasped, seconds before he latched onto Jim's mouth again. 

Jim slid one hand down Blair's abdomen, over his hips to his belt buckle. Blair moaned into Jim's mouth, shoving his hips against the taller man in an urgent manner. Jim's hands quickly unbuckled and unzipped Blair's jeans. By the way his fingers twitched, Blair knew that Jim had just realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. 

Jim chuckled softly. "You really are a bad boy." 

Blair responded by attacking Jim's mouth hungrily; his hands making short work of Jim's belt, freeing the stranger's need. Panting, Blair looked up into the light blue eyes and pressed his hands against Jim's hardness. 

"How bad are you?" Jim asked in a husky whisper. 

Blair responded by kissing Jim's chin, then raking his fingers down Jim's sides as he slowly dropped to his knees. Blair grinned as he heard Jim gasp. Without giving the taller man a chance to recover, Blair swallowed him whole, running his tongue down the older man's length, even as he hummed gently. Jim's breath stuttered and his fingers wound their way into his hair. Blair's fingers teased the base of Jim's need and Jim began rocking back and forth ever so gently. Blair increased the pressure with his tongue even as he sucked harder. Jim cried out as he released, still pumping, though gently. Blair swallowed and tenderly licked the softening organ, before he stood up and plunged his tongue into Jim's mouth, breathing in the taller man's gasps. 

Jim moved his arms so they were once again supporting him against the wall, on either side of Blair. Blair gently readjusted the man and zipped up the tight black jeans. 

"It really is a friendly bar," Blair whispered as he zipped up his own pants. 

The stranger frowned, but Blair shook his head and softly kissed the man. 

Jim's arm looped over Blair's shoulders as he walked him back to his car, parked in a deserted lot. 

Jim turned him once they reached the car and kissed him deeply, leaning him against the car, and his fingers toying with Blair's nipple ring. Blair's body arched against Jim's. Jim growled as he slid Blair even further down the car, toward the trunk, toward the darkest part of the lot. 

They broke apart to breathe and Blair noticed the terrible need in Jim's eyes. He looked around, knowing they were in the open, but also taking in the broken overhead lamp and the darkness which surrounded them. 

"I'm very bad," he whispered, not believing he had voice enough to speak. 

Jim grinned ferally at him as he moved them to the trunk. Jim's hands scrambled for Blair's belt once again, and lowered his pants, even as he bent Blair over the trunk of the car. Jim's hands wasted no time, and gently parted Blair's legs. Blair whimpered slightly as he felt the gel cooled fingers enter him, preparing him. He lowered his chest to the cold metal, and spread his arms out from his body. 

He moaned as Jim added a third finger and slowly pushed backward. "Please," he moaned. 

Jim removed the fingers and Blair gasped in anticipation as he heard the zipper behind him slowly unzip. Blair moaned again, undulating on the hood, desperate to be filled again. Jim moved ever so slowly, placing his tip at Blair's entrance. Blair moved his jean-trapped legs as far apart as they could go. Jim moved in only a few centimeters, his hands moving up the inside of Blair's shirt, lightly scratching his back. 

"All. Of. It," Blair demanded. 

"You want all of it?" Jim taunted as he stopped his slow penetration. 

"Yes," he moaned. 

Moaning in response, Jim rocked his hips and slammed forward, pinning Blair to the car over and over again. Blair felt his convulsions rock through him, felt Jim moving over his prostrate. He let out a low wail as Jim rolled his hips forward, pressing firmly against Blair's prostate. 

Blair tried to push himself off the trunk, tried to thrust himself backward, but Jim pressed forward and covered Blair's body with his own, pinning Blair's arms to the car. 

"You still want it?" Jim growled. 

"Yes." Blair's breath hitched as he panted. 

"Well, I'm going to give it to you slow." Jim drew his hips back, almost all the way out, before he ever so slowly moved back in. 

"No. No." Blair tried to thrust back again, but Jim was having none of it. 

Jim chuckled even as he repeated the process. "Yes." 

Blair wailed which only made Jim grind harder against him each time he was fully inside him. Blair leaned his head over, exposing his neck, knowing it would taunt the bigger man. Jim grunted over him as he slowly thrust in again, trying to ignore the invitation. 

"Jim," Blair begged, putting every ounce of want he could into his voice. 

He could hear Jim gasp behind him, trying to hold onto control. 

"Please," he begged again. 

Jim whimpered behind him seconds before he sunk his teeth gently into the juncture of Blair's neck and shoulder and pumped faster into the willing body. Blair thrashed back and forth as the pressure within him grew and finally reached the edge, releasing with a wail, his body contracting around Jim. The older man roared his release, pumping until Blair relaxed completely beneath him. 

Jim withdrew once again, turned Blair over so that they were facing each other and entered him once again, kissing him deeply as he gently explored Blair's body. 

Blair purred and arched into the hands. "I'm thinking we need to do this at least once a week." 

Jim thrust in again slowly, not with the heat of passion, just letting the younger man know they were still connected. "I think we're going to get ourselves arrested." 

Blair laughed. "Hey, you were the one who wanted to try something a little different, a little dangerous." 

Jim leaned down and kissed him gently. 

"So I was thinking maybe we'd go to your old bedroom next week," Blair teased. 

"But dad will be home," Jim countered. 

Blair waggled his eyebrows. "I can do danger with the best of them." 

"Damn, you really are a bad boy, aren't you?" 

Blair scooted a little further down the hood, felt Jim fill him a little deeper and sat up, kissing his sentinel on the chin. "You have no idea." 

\--The End--


End file.
